tales_of_ursisafandomcom-20200213-history
Arusa Homura
"Look, I'm not good with words, so I'll keep this brief. Me and Andy- that is to say, we think that- what I mean is- you should move in with us. I can't promise I'll be the best partner, but I'll try." -''Arusa to Taerlyn, shortly after her rescue.'' Arusa is the leader of the Survivor's Pack, the mother of Andrea Homura, and the wife of Taerlyn Byrne. Biography Arusa was born as REDACTED to a Japanese father and a Chinese mother in Kanto. She had a relatively normal childhood, but when she came out to her parents as a trans girl at 15, they kicked her out of the house. She wandered for a few years, doing odd jobs and hiding her gender identity in order to keep herself safe. When she was eighteen she was approached with the promise of a lucrative job, and when she arrived at the location she was drugged and taken to the Facility. She spent the next several years there, undergoing various experiments and slowly having her humanity stripped away from her. When she mentioned idly to her handler that she was a trans woman, the scientists took it as an opportunity and spent the next several months fiddling with her chromosomes, eventually managing to surgically implant a fully-functional reproductive system. The scientists there repeatedly artificially impregnated her and removed the fetus before it was fully developed, causing a great deal of stress for the young woman. Two years into the experiments, she managed to get a night alone with another victim, and the two slept together. A few weeks later, her bloodwork showed that she was expecting. When scientists were discussing whether or not to terminate the pregnancy, her handler argued that after everything she'd been through she should at least be given this small mercy, and the scientists reluctantly agreed to let her carry the child to term. Once the child was born, the scientists gave her the necessary vaccinations and returned her to her mother. A few months after the birth of her daughter, Arusa had finalized her plan. She waited until her handler had left for the night, then pulled out the IV drip currently running through her and tested the plastic tubing. When a scientist came to check on her vitals, she dragged the woman inside her cell and strangled her to death. Then, taking the taser from the woman's belt, she hotwired the weapon into a firestarter and set her mattress ablaze. As she ran with her daughter in her arms, she encountered several guards, each of which she killed by setting them on fire. On one of the bodies she found the passcode that allowed for access to cells, and thinking quickly she managed to free at least twenty other victims. Many of the newly-freed experiments turned on the frantic guards, but some, seeing the destruction that was about to ensue, ran with Arusa. As they reached the exit, the fire reached a room of chemicals, causing a massive explosion to rock the facility. The eight who had run were close enough to the exits to escape, but everyone deeper into the facility was cremated alive. The survivors of the Facility trudged into the woods, hiding in small caves or hills while nursing infected burns. They were eventually found and brought back to Nmon Lau, where they were hospitalized for several months due to injury, and later on intense mental instability. As they recovered, the eight banded together and formed an informal group called the Pack, each picking a new name for themselves after Arusa, who had chosen her name shortly after being brought in by the Facility. Arusa spent the next few years in therapy and worked heavily with the Queen to track down and execute the last of the Facility members, the sole exception being her former handler, who she arrested and offered a plea bargain out of gratitude for the life of her daughter. During this time she worked to help set up the other members of her Pack- the younger four were put in a school for traumatized children, while Dazsha and Persae were given jobs in the royal family, and Maqi worked as a baker for a while before meeting Esther and settling down. Arusa herself was drawn to peace and quiet, just wanting a simple life for herself and her daughter. Four years into her rehabilitation, Arusa met a young Crownsguard named Taerlyn after the woman was assigned to her protection for a few weeks. The two gelled well and had a clear romantic interest in each other, and after the assignment ended Taerlyn made a habit of stopping by to visit the lonely woman, often bringing gifts of food or occasionally a treat for Andrea. Arusa and her daughter grew to appreciate having Taerlyn around, and they grew closer than Arusa was used to. A few weeks into Taerlyn's visits, the young Crownsguard went missing. Arusa became despondent in this time, often asking the Queen about her whereabouts and if any information had been found. When Arusa learned that some remnants of the Facility were responsible for Taerlyn's abduction, she placed her daughter in Maqi's care and went to join the front lines. While in the hideout, Arusa discovered a critically-wounded Taerlyn in a dirty cell. She pulled Taerlyn into her arms and began to leave when the two were discovered by a disheveled Elizabeth- the head scientist of the facility. The crazed scientist revealed that Taerlyn was an intentional target- both for her connection to the Crown, and her connection to Arusa, the best experiment she had ever worked on. Arusa attacked Elizabeth, and with the aid of a well-placed thrown scalpel from Taerlyn, killed Elizabeth once and for all. Once Taerlyn was in the hospital, Arusa felt extremely guilty for what the guard had been put through and considered cutting off contact with Taerlyn to spare her any more heartbreak, but when she attempted this with Taerlyn the woman vehemently refused. The two grew close and within days started a romantic relationship. The two have remained together since then. Personality Arusa puts up a front of a cold and cruel woman, one who refuses to take nonsense and who has no moral qualms. Part of this is true, as those who make an enemy of her can attest- she's ruthless in battle, often killing her enemies without listening to what they want. However, she also views combat as a last resort and will try anything else before that. Around others, Arusa is actually a very quiet and studious woman who enjoys hard work and being alone. She works hard to provide for her family, but also knows the worth of her work, and demands compensation for what she does outside her homestead. Despite making massive strides in rehabilitation, Arusa still struggles with the trauma of the Facility. She is uncomfortable with doctors' offices and hospital settings, and when she or Andrea need medical attention it's almost always at her house on her terms. She has a lack of trust in authority figures, with the Queens being a distinct exception for their role in her rescue. Though her nightmares are rarer now than they were in the first few years of rehabilitation, it's unusual for her to make it through a week without nightmares. Relationships Andrea Arusa loves her daughter dearly and has devoted most of her life to protecting her. She is intensely protective and has been known to attack people who belittle or pose a threat to Andy. On one occasion Arusa was brought down from a panic attack by Andy asking for her. Despite her disability, Arusa makes a vested effort to be a good mother for her daughter, and it was her daughter's insistence on her mother's safety that led Arusa to get a service dog. Taerlyn Arusa and Taerlyn hit it off almost immediately, and after the assignment to guard Arusa ended Taerlyn made a habit of watching over her former charge. After the rescue from the remnants of the Facility, Taerlyn and Arusa have become rather dependent on each other. Arusa loves Taerlyn deeply and is determined to protect her and Andy at all costs. Queen Aylanur Arusa holds a great deal of respect for the Queen, more than she holds for anyone else. When she is unsure of how to proceed, she will turn to the Queen for guidance. The two also spend a good amount of time discussing possible solutions for various problems, from mundane to domestic. The Queen also serves as a sort of big sister figure for Arusa, and the two tease each other often. Vander Arusa and her brother-in-law are not particularly close, but when they do interact they have a casual, easy friendship. Trivia * Despite her blindness, she manages to be deadly in a fight. However, she doesn't use ranged weapons for obvious reasons. * Arusa's name comes from a corruption of the word Alpha, as when the story was first being worked on the Survivor's Pack followed the idea of Alpha-Beta wolf packs. The author has since learned more both about wolf packs and trauma, though the name remains the same due to her preference for it. * Arusa's favorite color before she lost her eyes was a deep coffee brown, her favorite book is Speak, and her favorite food is lamb biryani. Category:Characters Category:Under Construction